You Belong To Me
by AngelGemma
Summary: I stared at the wand that was aimed at my face, wishing beyond hope that there was another way. Fiery red hair caught my attention and I looked up at the face that the hair framed, my heart aching with pain as I wished that he'd put the wand away. I wished so hard I felt I'd explode but that wand never wavered so I raised my own, aiming it dead at his heart,


**Hope it's not too confusing. :)**

I stared at the wand that was aimed at my face, wishing beyond hope that there was another way. Fiery red hair caught my attention and I looked up at the face that the hair framed, my heart aching with pain as I wished that he'd put the wand away. I wished so hard I felt I'd explode but that wand never wavered so I raised my own, aiming it dead at his heart, wanting to put this behind me; what I was being forced to do. Tears burnt my eyes as they gushed over my lids, running in rivers across my heated cheeks to fall to the dust-strewn ground. A gasping breath escaped me and I shook with silent quakes of sadness. My whole arm shook, the wand clasped in my hand, jerking all about. _His _wand however didn't even move, his eyes leaked of emotion as he watched my struggle with indifference.

"Please, don't do this," I begged; I had begged before and gotten naught but sneering silence yet I still held the hope that he'd lower his wand and join my side. "Please…" My voice was a whisper, I didn't even think he could hear me but I somehow knew that he understood what I was saying. He breathed in deeply, unmoved by my pleading, a glint of anger in his eyes as he spoke, his upper lip curling into a snarl, "You betrayed my trust and you ask that I don't do _this_?" He took a step forward, throwing his arms to the side to display the carnage of the street as if I hadn't already seen it. He lowered his arms and shoved a young boy's lifeless body to the side as if he was dirt, raising his wand to aim at me again.

"You dare to ask me to stop when you left me for _him_?" His voice lowered to a hiss as he threw the accusation at me and I flinched. The person he was talking about lay against one of the shops walls, a large gash in his side as he tried keenly to not faint. I looked at the broken man, the tears erupting more vigorously and I choked on my own cries of anguish, my wails cutting through the dust and dirt. "Don't cry," I looked back at the fierce man before me as he raised his wand-less hand and pointed an accusing finger at me, "Don't cry, not after you put this on yourself," My own wand had fallen to my side and I tried to stem the flow of tears, unknown why I was listening to him.

"You deserve this," He whispered, rage lacing his words and I risked a glance at the man against the shop, noting how his intense blond hair had taken on a dirty look from all the rubble and dust in it. I let out a cry of despair and his tired eyes caught mine, holding them and pouring hope into me. He remained unblinking as he stared at me, his shining grey eyes holding back any and all tears. I cried again before looking back to the man that had started the destruction. "You kill all those people and you blame it on me?" My voice wavered and cracked but I managed to ask and he growled, "You chose him, not me. This is on you." His voice was a roar but I didn't flinch this time.

"You just couldn't handle that I went with your most hated enemy, you couldn't handle your own rage, this is not my fault," I felt courage at my own words and stood a little taller, gripping my wand more firmly. He sneered at me and took another step forward, lifting his head to look down his nose at me, "You belong to me," He growled the words and I took the time to draw disgust across my face, raising my chin proudly, "I belong to no-one but myself." This only infuriated him and with a cry of anger he brandished his wand, screaming out a single word that chilled me to the bones, "_Crucio!_" A red burst of light poured from the tip of his wand and hurtled straight at me, catching me in the chest. My scream echoed loudly, cutting through the silencing charm placed around the street as I collapsed, writhing in pain. Heat burned through my body and my back arched as I fought against the curse. The pain that rocked me was like a thousand white-hot knives carving my flesh and I fancied that my skull would explode from the pain. It was so intense that my scream got to such a pitch that it was silent and I wished that it would end. And just like that, as though he could read my thoughts, he ended the curse with a sneer. "You're pathetic," He hissed, wiping the sweat and dust from his face. I remained speech-less, staring up at the bright blue sky, my body unwilling to obey me.

I watched a single cloud drift across the vastness and I couldn't understand how such horror could be permitted on such a beautiful day. He walked over to me and crouched down, brushing a lock of wavy brown hair from my face. A frown marred my face and I struggled even harder to will my body into moving, managing to make my toes and fingers twitch. He laughed at my battle of wills, his thumb stroking my cheek as I grimaced in disgust. He noticed my disgust and drew his hand back to slap me, shaking my thoughts as pain flared in my right cheek. I bit my bottom lip, blinking rapidly against the pain and the way my face had been pushed to the side I could see the blond that was slumped against the wall, his eyes closed as unconsciousness had over-come him.

I yearned for him to open his eyes and look at me but the man crouched over me grabbed my chin roughly to force me to look at him. His hair was messy and raggedly cut, reaching just above his shoulders as he gazed at me. "You belong with me," He repeated and leaned closer, making to kiss me. I screwed up my face as I felt his breath on my face and, as though sensing what was happening, my body obeyed me again. My left hand curled into a fist and I threw it, catching him square in the side, sending him crashing away. I stumbled to my feet, breathing heavily as I raised my wand shakily to point at him. He snarled and stood up, flicking his black robes to the side as he lifted his own wand. "Please," I resolved to beg one last time but he only smirked and opened his mouth to speak a curse. I steeled myself and flung my own curse at the same time, the air filled with the two cries of;

"_Avada Kedavra!_"

"_Sectumsempra!_"

The green and white beams of light narrowly avoided each other and sped towards their chosen destinations. I shut my eyes but the curse flew past me to hit the man slumped against the wall that I had subconsciously moved in front when I had stood up. I gasped as I realised the other man's purpose and I could only watch as deep, jagged cuts formed, crimson blood flowing over the crisp white shirt. I turned back and saw that my curse had found its target, the life already faded from his eyes as he tripped back and landed amongst the rubble. I couldn't believe my eyes, that I had said that curse when I had been meaning to disarm him. But against my will the killing curse had slipped from me instead and the proof lay dead before me. I went to scream but another's scream of pain beat me to it and I whirled back to the injured man.

He was crying out, the curse having jolted him from his unwilling slumber. I limped over as the blood pooled around him and I shakily raised my wand, remembering the counter spell for the curse, "_Vulnera Sanentur_." My voice shook but I murmured the words three times; first stemming the flow of blood, then knitting the flesh back together and finally removing the worst effects of the curse. Rigged scars remained across his torso and I didn't have the know-how or potion to remove them so they remained as I rose to my feet shakily, pulling him with me. The gash on his side had also been healed but I wrapped an arm around his waist and visa-versa, both of us supporting the other. We hobbled over to the dead man on the ground, his body lying with those that he had killed in the blast to get to me. His eyes were open and despite all he had done I still crouched down to close them, blinking back the tears as I gazed at his flawless face. I was pulled back to my feet and together, I and the blond man turned to leave. We could do nothing for the bodies on the ground and there were no injured people anywhere, just dead, so we left.

* * *

><p>Lying on the hospital bed in the St. Mungo's ward I still couldn't believe all that had transpired. A man with raven black hair and round glasses sat beside me, holding my hand and talking. I tuned out of listening and rolled my head to look at the blond laying on the other hospital bed beside me. I should be smiling but I couldn't even though we had survived the attack, I could only start to cry, "You okay Hermione?" The raven-haired man asked gently, breaking off his own stream of one-sided conversation, and I looked up at him and I finally smiled, blinking back the tears, "Yeah Harry, I'm good." And I meant it as I looked back at Draco Malfoy and all thoughts of Ron Weasley's betrayal left my thoughts and I finally fell asleep, content and sound.<p>

**So did you like that? I hope you did and please review. :)**


End file.
